My First Love
by ClaryJaceWalker
Summary: When Sakura Kinomoto was 8 years old, she met a boy while playing in a sandbox. He says they'll meet again one day. Years pass, and just when she starts to lose hope, someone transfers to their school! OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** _As most of you already know, characters and whatnot from CardCaptor Sakura are not mine. They are made by the amazing CLAMP. The plot/story thingy is mine, however. Enjoy! Xx_

- Fanfiction by: Clary Walker ©2012 xx

**Sakura's POV:**

When I was 8 years old, I met a kid while I was playing in a sandbox. If I remember correctly, he had disheveled brown hair and amber eyes. We played together, and I had the time of my life. He looked at me and smiled, he shoved strands of my hair behind my ears and I swear I felt something warm in my chest beginning to build up. And I was just 8!

We asked each other questions about each other, and he told me he came from Hong Kong and that they were just in Japan for a vacation. He said they were going back to Hong Kong that day, but he liked it here in Japan, so maybe he'll return.

And just when I wished that that day would never end, his mother called him. Sadly, I forgot to ask him his name so now no matter how much I try to remember his name, I can't. His name eludes me, and I am left to wonder.

Just before he left, he detached a piece of his necklace and he handed it over to me and closed my hands into fists. It was on the palm of my right hand and I slowly unclenched my hand and took a peek. It was a mini-Ying necklace. He must have had the Yang one.

"We will meet again," he told me before running off to hold his mother's hand.

That boy was my first love, and I'm still looking for him.

_7 years later…_

I looked out the window as I sleepily slumped in my seat. Kaho-sensei continued to lecture us in Math, and no matter how many times she will explain Algebra to us, I still won't get it. So I drowsily stared out the window and looked at the pretty birds that were flying around while at the same time thinking of sweets and cakes.

Just when I was about to succumb to sleep, there was a knock on the classroom door and I could hear the principal and Kaho-sensei talk to each other. My classmates' voices were like buzzing bees and a few of my girl classmates started giggling, so wondered what the commotion was all about. I looked up to see a boy with brown hair and amber eyes and my heart suddenly started beating really fast.

He looked so familiar and I stared at him, my mouth gaping wide. His eyes were staring right into mine and for a few minutes there I felt like time stop for both of us.

"Everyone," Kaho-sensei's voice snapped both of us out of our reverie and we practically jumped back to attention. "We have a new transfer student today, his name is Li Syaoran." Kaho-sensei smiled brightly.

"Good morning. My name is Li Syaoran. Please be good to me this year," he said as he bowed. I could feel a tug of recognition in my heart and I clutched the Ying necklace tightly. _Could he be..!_

Kaho-sensei ushered him to his seat, which was right behind me! I could feel my pulse go five times faster and I held my breath to try and put myself together. Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend since forever, looked at me with concern. She always knows when something was wrong or bothering me. I tried to smile at her and she smiled back.

I could feel his eyes staring into my back and I could feel a blush creeping to my cheeks. _What is happening to meeee! _I wailed in my thoughts. I tried to concentrate to what Kaho-sensei was talking about but I couldn't. I was jumpy and my heart beat still wasn't that normal.

"Excuse me," someone breathed in my ear. I stifled a shriek but jumped on my chair. Good thing Kaho-sensei wasn't looking or else she would have had called for my attention. I could feel his breath on my neck and my head turned robotically towards his.

"Y-Yes, Li?" I replied. My insides were squirming as his face sent another tug of recognition in my heart. "Do you have an extra pen, Miss…?" he said. I gave him a robotic nod and started searching for a pen in my bag.

"Sakura. Call me Sakura," I whispered to him as I handed him a pen. "Thank you," he whispered back as he slithered back to his seat. I sighed and laid my head back on my desk, my heart thumping in my chest.

_Ring._

_Ring._

The bell –indicating that it was lunch time– rung and every one stood up and started gathering their things. I stood up as well and put my doodle-abused Math notebook back in my bag. Tomoyo skipped towards me and looped her arm around mine. We joined our friends and we went off to eat lunch together. I sneaked a peek behind me, and Syaoran was already looking at me. I squealed and quickly looked away, blushing.

"So, Sakura," Tomoyo said to me after we ate our lunch and we were alone. "What's wrong? You seem to have acted strangely ever since Li arrived." She said, looking me in the eyes.

I restlessly moved around my seat at the mention of his name, fumbling for what to say to my best friend. She waited patiently, and when I was ready, I cleared my throat.

"Okay," I started. "Do you remember that story I told you about when I was 8 and I had this boy playmate..?" I said to Tomoyo.

She quickly knew where I was going in the conversation, and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Oh, Sakura! Both of them live in Hong Kong too! Do you mean that Li Syaoran might be your first love?" Tomoyo squealed with delight.

I motioned for her to keep quiet and she nodded sheepishly. "I'm not sure yet," I whispered to her. "But I need to know," I continued as I clutched the Ying necklace tightly. "And I will help you!" Tomoyo said as she clutched her camera.

After that, everything was just a fast blur and before I knew it, the dismissal bell rung. Students stood up and seats scraped on the floor as everyone hurried to go home. I lagged behind waiting for Syaoran but when I looked around he wasn't inside the classroom.

Confused, I went out to find him. Minutes later, I saw him with a senior who was flirting with him. He seemed uninterested but I couldn't help feeling sad. So I quickly got out the school and went to the specific playground where the sandbox of my childhood was located.

I stood there for a few minutes, clutching my necklace as if it was my lifeline. Then suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I gasped then quickly turned around, my adrenaline pumping because I didn't expect anyone to be there.

_It was Syaoran. _

He was smiling at me and at that moment he looked just like kid I met back then, my first love. He shoved strands of my hair away from my face, and he tucked it gently behind my ear. _Déjà vu!_ My mind was screaming at me. My heart beat was really fast and deep down I knew that this was him. And to make me surer than I already was, he plunged his hand behind his shirt and it surfaced with something clutched behind his fist. He opened it, and right before my eyes was a Yang necklace, the pair of my Ying necklace. We fit the necklaces together as we smiled at each other.

He cupped my cheeks as he said, "I told you we'd meet again," and before I could even reply, Syaoran kissed me full on the lips; and I don't think I could have been happier in my life.


End file.
